The present invention relates to an electro-magnetic injection valve, and in particular to an electro-magnetic injection valve for timed low-pressure injection systems of internal combustion engines using induction tube injection.
The electro-magnetic injection valve of the invention has a housing, a stationary iron core located within the valve housing, with the core supporting a magnetic winding, an armature-plunger concentric with respect to the iron core, and being immersed in the fuel flow, and a valve needle, connected to the armature-plunger, for creating an injection-jet located at the end of a hollow stem connected to the valve housing.
Such electro-magnetic injection valves are well known. These well-known valves often employ needle-valves that open inward, which has the disadvantage that combustion-residues cause changes in the fuel quantities injected.
It has already been suggested that the location at which the fuel is apportioned be contained within the electro-magnetic injection-valve, and that the preparation of the fuel occur at the outward-opening valve-seat.